tigfandomcom-20200215-history
SubAtomic
subAtomic is the first comedy adventure game released by Murray Lewis and David Blake. It was created using Adventure Game Studio for the Ludum Dare 23 game jam, and is available as freeware for Windows. Story and Gameplay In the game, the player takes on two characters, both unnamed. Firstly, a father and husband who, after getting into an argument with his wife, has to take his family on a holiday. This leads him to the 'S.H.A.T.' (Space Holidays via Accelerated Transport) organisation, who offer to shrink the family to subatomic proportions before firing them at their chosen holiday destination. The player then takes control of the scientist in charge of the machinery, who promptly causes chaos when he sneezes into the machine and loses the family. Play then switches between the two characters at regular intervals, with the father trying to keep his family safe, and the scientist struggling to find them and fix his mistake. Things only get worse when the U.S. Government threaten to bomb the facility (drawing thematic parallels with Half-Life). Ostensibly, the game has three possible endings. In a dig at popular sci-fi RPG Mass Effect 3 (which was released a month earlier), all three endings are nearly identical. Gameplay uses a simplified Point and Click interface, with the left mouse button operating as a 'Look' verb, and the right mouse button as 'Interact'. In a notable departure from genre conventions, there is no inventory system. Characters simply use an appropriate item if it is in their possession. Cast Father A put-upon father and husband who works in a 'cheese factory'. His relationship with Wife is initially shown to be strained, but the course of events seems to strengthen the family bond and reaffirm a deeper connection. Scientist An entirely incompetent scientist, who somehow got into an important position within S.H.A.T. He has a love for science, but almost no practical skill or professionalism. Wife The strong-willed, outspoken spouse of Father, and the mother of Child. She is regularly shown to be stronger, emotionally and physically, than her husband, and carries a gun for the protection of her family. Child The young son of Father and Wife with a penchant for getting into trouble. He speaks very little during the game, and appears to be around 6 years old. His eyes are seen to be a different colour (green) to those of his parents (both blue), although this is not mentioned in the game. S.H.A.T. Manager A no-nonsense manager, proud of his company (although oblivious to the name). He seems aware of Scientist's incompetence, and acts as something of a father figure. S.H.A.T. Salesman The enthusiastic greeter, clearly inspired by Monkey Island's ship salesman, Stan. He is not seen after things start to go awry, having possibly escaped the facility. Trivia *The game took 1st place in the 'Humor' category of the Ludum Dare 23 jam, and 8th place overall. *Albert Einstein and Carl Sagan both make an appearance in the subatomic world, kidnapping the Child. *A dialogue option part-way through the game gives the player (as Scientist) the option to 'just stand here and die'. Unexpectedly, this option functions exactly as written, and results in an early end to the game. *Due to the time restrictions of the Ludum Dare event, subAtomic does not feature a save game feature, and must be completed in one sitting. *It is assumed that all characters in subAtomic are killed during the normal course of the game, with the possible exception of the Salesman. Other Games in the Universe *Plan M *Astroloco: Worst Contact External links Developer's Website Freeware Download (2.5MB, Windows only) AGS Games Database Entry Category:Games Category:Adventure games Category:AGS games Category:2012 games Category:Games Category:Adventure games Category:AGS games Category:2012 games